


Broken

by SweetBaka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Omegaverse, One-Sided Relationship, Romance, Victuri, yuri!!! on ice - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetBaka/pseuds/SweetBaka
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky es un omega que hace no mucho descubrió sus sentimientos hacia cierto japones, sin embargo estos no serán del todo correspondidos [Omegaverse]





	1. Comienzo del Fin

-Yuri? Estas bien? -la pelirroja tocó suavemente la puerta de la habitación del menor mientras se escuchaba como desde el interior brotaba un sollozo- Yuri... lo que sea que haya pasado, sabes que puedes confiar en mi -la omega comenzaba a preocuparse de verdad, no era normal que Yuri llorara menos de esa forma.

Se quedó frente a la puerta del rubio, emitiendo sin querer un suave olor para calmar al menor. Tras unos minutos el rubio abrió la puerta y miro a la pelirroja con los ojos hinchados de tanto llanto.

-Mila... -el menor llevo su mano hasta su propio pecho y apretó en un puño- ¿como puedo quitarme este dolor? -las lágrimas no tardaron en volver a llenar los ojos del ruso. Ante esto Mila sólo atinó a abrazarlo y consolarlo, así le dictaba su instinto de omega, ya que para ella Yuri era casi como su hermano menor.

-... Esto es por Viktor... verdad?-pregunto la pelirroja mientras aún abrazada al menor, le llevo a la cama para que ambos se sentaran. Apenas el rubio escuchó el nombre de Viktor sintió ira recorrerle la espina.

-Claro que es por ese infeliz!- respondió furioso mientras contenía las lágrimas, pero era inútil- como... como se atrevió a... a marcarlo?- Mila acarició con suavidad los mechones de yuri sin saber que hacer para calmarle.

::::::  
Hace algunos meses Yuuri había comenzado a vivir con Viktor. Principalmente porque resultaba más cómodo para ambos vivir juntos mientras entrenaban en tierras rusas. Desde el principio Yuri había estado en contra de esto, pues sabía que el único resultado posible de un Alpha y Omega viviendo juntos era que eventualmente terminarían cogiendo, anudando y finalmente el omega en cuestión estaría marcado. Pero aún ante su preocupación el japonés había aceptado la invitación de Viktor, quien hasta ese entonces no era más que un buen amigo y su entrenador.

Aquel día, después de mucho darle vueltas, Yuri Plisetsky, el tigre ruso, había decidido confesarle sus sentimientos al japonés. Le había costado, demasiado quizás, admitir que se había enamorado perdidamente del pelinegro, pero más aún, iba en contra de su instinto, era de lo más extraño que un omega y otro omega estuvieran juntos, y si lo lograban por lo general nunca duraban mucho, ya fuera por la aparición de un Alpha o por la nula compatibilidad sexual que estos tenían. Aún teniendo todo esto en cuenta, Yuri quería arriesgarse e intentarlo. El japonés nunca le había rechazado en ninguna forma, es más siempre se había mostrado preocupado y atento con el, lo cual le daba una pequeña esperanza.

Se encontraba entrenando, haciendo figuras en el hielo, su nerviosismo no le dejaba concentrarse lo suficiente como para intentar practicar saltos. Tenía todo planeado, invitaría al pelinegro a hacer unas compras con el y luego lo llevaría al restaurante que solía visitar cuando su abuelo venía a verle. Ahí le confesaria sus sentimientos y le pediría que lo intentasen. Todo parecia perfecto en la mente del rubio, Yuuri de seguro no se lo esperaria y terminaría llorando de emoción. Ah, el sólo pensarlo hacia que se dibujara una sonrisa idiota en su rostro. Pero para su desgracia esta no duró mucho.


	2. Marcado

Sintió una conmoción en la entrada de la pista de entrenamiento, sin embargo no era capaz de distinguir a que se debía, de seguro eran fans de Viktor, pensó, no le dió mayor importancia y continuó en lo suyo, ansioso por la llegada del japones.

Tras unos minutos Yuuri entró a la pista. El menor, no tardó en ir a su encuentro, pero a medida que se acercaba al japones, notó como este se encontraba totalmente sonrojado y cubriendose lo que parecía ser...

-Una marca?- dijo el rubio en voz baja no acabando de creerselo, se detuvo en seco, apenas a unos metros del pelinegro, que había sido ese estruendo? Ah si, probablemente aquel ruido habia sido su corazón rompiendose.

-Buenos días Yurio- le dijo el pelinegro avergonzado, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. El rubio por su parte, no sabía que hacer, o que decir, se encontraba furioso y destrozado.

-Cómo... -Yuri levantó el rostro y observo a Yuuri con lagrimas en los ojos- Cómo dejaste que ese infeliz te marcara!?- Patinó los metros que los separaban y quitó la mano del mayor del lugar que intentaba esconder. Ahi estaba, se notaba claramente. El no era capaz de sentirlo, pero probablemente en ese preciso momento Yuri desprendía el olor de Viktor. El solo imaginarlo le dió nauseas.

-Yurio, yo...-Se separó un poco del rubio un tanto asustado por su reacción. Si bien sabía que Yuri siempre habia estado en contra de que el y Viktor vivieran juntos, nunca pensó que reaccionaría asi- Solo sucedió...

-Solo sucedió?! Acaso no ves lo que esto significa?!- Yuri volvió a acercarse al pelinegro amenazantemente.

-Claro que sabe lo que significa, Yurio...-ah, esa voz, sin duda alguna era la ultima persona a la que queria ver en ese momento. Viktor, en algun momento había entrado a la pista, y ya se encontraba junto a Yuuri, abrazandole por la cintura. Tras haber anudado con el pelinegro un vinculo se habia generado entre ambos y era capaz de percibir las emociones del japones- Significa que Yuuri es mio~

Ante aquella declaración, Yuri no pudo más, se alejó de ambos patinando fuera de la pista, dejando a los dos mayores contestarnos con su reacción. Y fue asi, como llegamos a la presente situación.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Yuri...-Mila continuaba acariciando los cabellos del rubio-... Se que no quieres oir esto pero... Asi son las cosas entre Alphas y Omegas... Quizas esto no sea de consuelo alguno, pero un día encontrarás a tu Alpha destinado y todo esto solo parecera un borroso recuerdo.

-...-Sabía que lo que Mila le decia probablemente cierto, pero aun asi, no dejaba de dolor en ese minuto, no dejaba de importarle. En ese momento las palabras de la pelirroja no sanaban su corazón roto- vete Mila... quiero estar solo...-el rubió se apartó del abrazo de la pelirroja y se encerró en el baño de su habitación.

\- Lo siento Yuri...-Mila entendió al rubio, y salió de la habitación sintiendose inutil por no darle mayor consuelo, ella nunca sabría como se sentia el menor, puesto que su primer amor, resultó ser su Alpha destinada- Quizás debería llamar a Sala...


	3. Determinación

Luego de que Mila se fuera, Yuri no lloró más, no quedaban lágrimas para derramar. No quiso revisar sus redes sociales ni encender la televisión, de seguro sólo habrían noticias relacionadas a Viktor y a...

-ese estúpido cerdo... -musito apretando sus labios. Si acaso había algo más doloroso que llorar, era llorar cuando ya no quedaban lágrimas.

Suspiro largo y pesado, y luego se tiró a la cama y abrazo una almoahada.

"Que harás ahora Plisetsky? Te darás por vencido? Sabías desde el principio que no sería facil, pero hey! Tu amas los desafíos, no?" Se dijo a si mismo tratando de darse ánimos y en cierta forma estaba resultando.

Se puso de pie de manera rápida y corrió a mirarse al espejo, lucia horrible, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados debidos al llanto. Se mojó el rostro y volvió a mirarse, se recogió el cabello en una coleta y asintió.

Tenía un plan. No era el mejor plan del mundo, ni siquiera creía que este fuera a resultar, pero quería intentarlo, debía hacerlo!

:::::::::

-Que sucede Yuuri?-Viktor se acercó al omega algo preocupado, llevaba varios intentos fallidos en realizar un simple salchow doble, lo cual no era común en el. Tenía el presentimiento de que era por la actitud de Yurio, pero preferia que el mismo pelinegro le confirmara .

-No es nada Viktor... podemos continuar?-Yuuri, se alejó unos metros del peliplata sin atreverse a mirarlo.

Se sentía culpable y de alguna forma sucio. Después de todo le había mentido a Yurio todo ese tiempo. Que Viktor y el eran sólo amigos cuando comenzaron a vivir juntos era una total mentira, pero necesaria para que Yurio no se sintiera mal y los dejara tranquilos. No entendía el porque pero se habian vuelto muy sobreprotectores el uno con el otro. ¿instinto de omega? Era muy probable que así fuera.

-Yuuri...-Viktor volvió a acercarse al omega y le abrazo- Yurio estará bien, solo está haciendo un berrinche.

-Crees que así sea? -Yuuri se dejó abrazar, eso le daba tranquilidad y seguridad, pero al recordar la mirada llena de dolor y odio de Yurio no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío- Yurio parecía realmente molesto...

-CLARO QUE ESTOY MOLESTO ESTÚPIDO CERDO!- desde la entrada de la pista Yurio se encontraba cruzado de brazos observando a la pareja. En cuanto tuvo la atención de los mayores les hizo una seña para que se acercarán a donde estaba el. Los mayores se miraron y obedecieron.

-Yurio, yo... -una vez estuvieron cerca del rubio, Yuuri se percató de los hinchados ojos del menor- Yurio...

-No quiero explicaciones, cerdo! -miro detenidamente al pelinegro quien se notaba se sentia culpable, "perfecto" pensó Yurio y luego observó a Viktor molesto- pero desde ahora no me oculten nada! Entendido?

Yuuri sonrió calidamente y asintió, para luego abrazar a Yurio. Extrañamente para Viktor, Yurio se dejó abrazar y hasta le correspondió. El instinto de Alfa de Viktor le decía que algo no andaba bien en ese abrazo, pero debía controlarse, después de todo su union con Yuuri era reciente y no queria espantarlo con un arranque de celos.


	4. Primera vez

Habían pasado apenas unos días desde que los hechos anteriores ocurrieron, desde ese entonces Yuri se había pegado a Yuuri en cualquier momento que pudiera. Ya fuera patinando o saliendo de compras. No dejaba solo al omega mayor, lo cual estaba llevando al limite la paciencia de Viktor. Quien apenas podía disfrutar de la compañia de su omega en las noches, eso siempre y cuando Yuri no lo acaparara por telefono y se quedaran charlando hasta tarde.

Algo no estaba bien, y el mayor lo habia notado, desde el día en que Yuri "aceptó" su relación y union, no se habia apartado del lado de Yuuri, y de vez en cuando podía jurar que el rubio le veía de manera burlesca cada vez que tomaba del brazo al japonés.

Acaso se estaba volviendo paranoico? Quizás su instinto de alfa le estaba jugando una mala pasada por no ser capaz de disfrutar tanto como quisiera a su omega.

En ese momento se encontraban en el rink, y apenas a unos cuantos metros de el Yuri y Yuuri practicaban una rutina en conjunto que querían realizar, ambos armonizaban muy bien para sorpresa del mayor, lo cual le hizo soltar un gruñido por lo bajo.

Yuri estaba disfrutando el tiempo que compartía con el omega mayor, su plan si bien no tenía una meta en específico estaba resultando. Pronto Viktor no aguantaría más y se mostraría posesivo y celoso con Yuuri, lo cual de seguro haría que el pelinegro se molestara con el. Y bueno, quizas y sólo quizás llegarian a terminar por eso y ahí estaría el, el amigo fiel de Yuuri, listo para consolarle.

Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos mientras patinaba cuando de pronto se sintió sumamente mareado, lo que provocó que cayera en la pista.

Yuuri al ver en el hielo al menor se acercó al instante, preocupado de que se hubiese echo daño, pero apenas se acercó a este notó un cambio en el ambiente, un ligero olor cítrico comenzaba a invadir el lugar y provenía de Yuri.

-Yurio... Acaso tu...-no se atrevió a continuar la pregunta puesto que el menor le observó con los ojos llorosos y el rostro inundado en confusión y preocupación.

En eso Viktor había observado la escena y mientras se ajustaba los patines para acercarse a ver que había sucedido sintió un aroma que despertó a su alfa interno.  
No era el aroma a durazno maduro que desprendía Yuuri al encontrarse en celo, no, era un aroma distinto, más fuerte y penetrante, cítrico como las limas, pero aún así con un deje dulce. Supo en seguida de que se trataba y prefirio mantenerse alejado de ambos.

El mayor se cubrió la nariz lo mejor que pudo y llamo al pelinegro.

-Yuuri! Deberias llevar a Yurio a su habitación! -el peliplata estaba controlando su instinto lo mejor que podía, pero al tratarse del primer celo del menor el aroma y las hormonas que este desprendia eran demasiado embriagantes.

-Que me está pasando Katsudon?-le pregunto el menor mientras se aferraba al japonés. Sentía todo dar vueltas pero por sobretodo tenia calor, un calor abrasador que le quemaba por dentro. Ese era el celo? Como era posible que se sintiera tan horrible? Muchas más preguntas inundaron su mente mientras el pelinegro lo cogía entre sus brazos y con toda la fuerza que este tenía le sacaba de la pista, por la entrada contraria a donde estaba el ruso alfa.

-Todo estará bien Yurio, no te dejaré sólo.  
:::::::::::::

-K-katsudon...a... ayúdame- el rubio se aferró con fuerzas al pelinegro mientras este le observaba preocupado sin saber realmente que hacer para ayudarlo a calmar los sintomas del celo.

-lo... lo siento Yurio, no hay nada que pueda hacer... -el mayor desvío la mirada dolido, sintiendo como el olor del menor llenaba toda la habitación.

Yuuri habia decidido hacerle compañía durante los días que el celo duraba, sabía lo doloroso y desesperante que este podía ser, sobre todo la primera vez y Yuri probablemente poco sabía del tema dado que se había criado con betas y alfas.

-K-katsudon...-el menor volvió a llamarlo, se encontraba sonrojado y con una capa de sudor en su frente. El mayor tomó una toalla que tenía cerca y le limpió el sudor, verlo en ese estado de verdad le partía el corazón.

-Prometo que pasará pronto Yurio...-el mayor acercó una botella con agua a la boca del menor para que este bebiera.

Yuri bebió un poco y luego volvió a aferrarse al japonés, sentia la imperiosa necesidad del contacto con este. Pero sólo eso no parecía ser suficiente. No había querido decirlo pero toda su intimidad se encontraba totalmente húmeda y dilatada, sabía que era parte del proceso del celo y que aquello pasaba porque su cuerpo estaba listo para recibir a un alfa, pero lo único en lo que podía pensar en ese momento era en ser sostenido por el omega mayor.

-Es difícil, sobre todo la primera vez, pero pronto los supresores comenzarán a hacer efecto-dijo el mayor mientras acariciaba los cabellos del rubio, agradeció internamente el siempre andar con supresores en caso de emergencia. Observó detenidamente al menor, quien por un instante parecía haber perdido el conocimiento a causa de la fiebre que le acompañaba.

El mayor con cuidado volvió a recostar a Yuri , y se levantó para mojar la toalla y ponerla en la frente de este. El verlo en ese estado, tan indefenso, era lo más enternecedor que vería nunca.

Acomodo un mechón de cabello que caia sobre el rostro del menor y fue en ese entonces que notó que los rasgos de Yuri habían cambiado un poco, ya no eran tan delicados ni femeninos como antes, pero para el seguía luciendo como un ángel.

Se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando el menor le abrazo por el cuello y lo jaló hasta que el japonés quedó sobre el ruso.

-Yurio?!- enseguida el japonés trató de apartarse algo confundido por el accionar del rubio, pero este no tenía intenciones de dejarle ir.

-Ayúdame... Yuuri- dijo el rubio pronunciando con evidente deseo el nombre del mayor.


	5. Ayuda

Viktor no dejaba de dar vueltas en su departamento, cual fiera enjaulada. Se encontraba sumamente ansioso y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, celoso. Celoso de toda la atención que Yuuri le estaba brindando al ruso menor.

Entendía que en este momento Yuri necesitaba a alguien que lo comprendiera, y el también quería que el rubio no estuviera sólo en esa situación, pero el sólo recordar las miradas que le había brindado los últimos días le ponía en estado de alerta. 

Se sentó finalmente en un sillón, mientras Makkachin se acercaba y se recostaba sobre el. Viktor le abrazó y si bien, le ayudaba a calmarse un poco, aún sentía inmensamente la falta de su omega. 

-Sólo serán unos días...-se dijo a si mismo tratando de convencerse de que todo estaría bien.

::::::::::

Así estaba la situación ahora mismo. Yuri en su primer celo, totalmente ido de si mismo, entregado a sus instintos, reclamando, pidiendo, exigiendo toda la atención y no sólo la atención, si no que todo lo que competía al pelinegro, incluido su cuerpo.

Yuuri, por su lado, se encontraba confundido ante la actitud del menor, y a la vez quería ayudarlo a sentir mejor. Recordó su propio primer celo y como lo enfrentó sólo encerrado en su habitación. Con ese deseo infernal quemandolo desde adentro.

-Yuuri...-el pelinegro salió de sus pensamientos al ser llamado por el menor, aún se encontraba sobre el menor, le observó detenidamente y sintió su rostro tomar calor.

-ah,  Yurio... Yo...-intento nuevamente salir, al menos recostarse al lado del menor, pero Yuri no se lo permitió.

-No... no me dejes...-Yurio estiró un poco el cuello hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de los labios del pelinegro-No sabes... cuanto me gustas...

-...-Yuuri se quedo de piedra ante las declaraciones del menor, acaso había escuchado bien? Yuri se estaria sintiendo bien? Quizás sólo era la fiebre la que comenzaba a causar estragos en la mente del rubio-Yurio, debes...

Pero no alcanzó a decir más, Yurio podía imaginar lo que diría y llegando a ese punto no iba a retractarse, esta era su oportunidad. Lo que sucediera después ya sería problema de su futuro yo. 

Se afirmó al cuello del mayor y acortó los escasos centímetros que los separaban en un beso corto pero intenso. Aquel era el primer beso de Yuri por lo cual era inexperto. 

Al separarse observó de reojo al japonés, se encontraba totalmente rojo, incapaz de articular palabra alguna. 

-Yuuri... -el rubio volvió a besar al mayor, pero esta vez lo hizo en la mejilla, para luego acercarse al oido del mayor, dejando puros y castos besos a su lado, en un susurro, tras pensarlo un poco, dejo escapar sus pensamientos-por favor, no me rechaces-solo en ese momento el mayor reaccionó observando al ruso.

Yuri estaba sonrojado y cubierto de sudor, principalmente por causa de la fiebre que tenía, pero también por la vergüenza y nerviosismo que sentía ahora mismo. Yuuri por su lado era un revoltijo de emociones y pensamientos, Yuri acababa de besarlo, y más aun acababa de pedirle que no le rechazara, rechazar que? Como el podría rechazarle algo al menor, más que nada en el mundo el japonés quería evitarle sufrimiento alguno. 

Su marca comenzó a arder un poco, aquello le recordó que ahora le pertenecía a Viktor y aunque quisiera ayudar al menor a calmar su sentir, era imposible.

Yuri vio la duda en el rostro de Yuuri y sabía a que se debía.

-No! No pienses en eso, no ahora...-el menor volvió a besar al mayor , esta vez con más intensidad haciéndose paso con su lengua en la boca del contrario. La saliva de Yuuri sabía a duraznos maduros, tal cual el olor que este desprendía al encontrarse en celo. 

Yuuri se vio sorprendido por el actuar del rubio, pero sólo eso bastó para que la imagen de Viktor saliera de su mente y se entregara por completo a satisfacer al menor. Yuuri no sentía amor romántico por el menor, o al menos creía no hacerlo. Sólo, quería ayudarlo y evitarle más dolor del que el celo traía. 

Con algo de timidez correspondió al beso del menor, aún inseguro de si era lo correcto. Yuri en cambio al sentir la respuesta del mayor, no dudo un segundo en pegar su cuerpo al del japonés, buscando el mayor contacto posible. Yuuri bajo un poco su cuerpo, quedando sobre el menor pero sin aplastarlo, apenas rozandolo, pero sólo ese contacto provocó que el miembro del ruso comenzara a despertar, lo que le provocó dar un gemido entre el beso.

Yuuri se sorprendió al sentir la erección del rubio, pero al mismo tiempo le provocó una ola de calor que recorría todo su cuerpo pero se sentía con mayor intensidad en su entrepierna.

-Yuuri...-el rubio le miro apenas separándose unos centímetros, su rostro se encontraba sonrojado y sus ojos entrecerrados, mientras algunos mechones de su cabello se pegaban en su rostro producto del sudor. Yuuri corrió algunos de esos mechones y le sonrió calidamente.

-Yurio... Yo, no seré lo suficientemente bueno...-admitió avergonzado- pero quiero ayudarte en todo cuanto pueda... -el mayor acarició con cuidado el rostro del menor, lo que provocó un escalofrío en el menor, quien sólo se limitó a asentir.

-Yo seré el que decida eso, Katsudon...- acto seguido, en un rápido y brusco movimiento Yuri se encontraba sobre el japonés. Una mirada lasciva adornaba su rostro. Observó cada detalle del rostro de Yuuri, cuanto tiempo llevaba esperando estar así con el pelinegro? No mucho la verdad, al menos no conscientemente, pero con mucha intensidad eso sin duda. 

El cuarto de Yuri se encontraba impregnado de su olor, pero también del olor de Yuuri, la mezcla citrica y el dulzor del durazno resultaban en una escencia embriagante para ambos omegas. 

El menor no perdía el tiempo y ya había comenzado a besar el cuello del mayor, mientras rozaba el miembro del pelinegro con el suyo propio, aún a través de la tela ambas erecciones se hacían notar. Aquello provocaba que el menor sonriera con satisfacción, el sentir el miembro de Yuuri, sólo significaba que este también lo estaba disfrutando.

-Yurio... hng... -gimio el mayor, su omega interior estaba despertando y comenzaba a reaccionar ante las caricias del rubio.

-Te gusta, Katsudon?-pregunto el rubio mientras se separaba un poco del mayor sólo para llevar una de sus manos al miembro de este y acariciarlo por sobre la ropa.

-hhnng, Yurio... -el pelinegro se aferró a las cobijas de la cama del menor y mordió su labio para no gemir, la mano de Yuri por sobre la tela se sentía muy bien. Pero, no era el quien debía sentirse bien, no, era Yuri quien lo necesitaba. 

Tal cual Yuri hizo con el, en un movimiento rápido y algo violento, Yuuri logró quedar por sobre el rubio, sosteniendo ambas muñecas del menor por sobre su cabeza con una de sus manos y con la mano libre recorrió la figura del menor por debajo de la ropa, provocando que este se estremeciera ante el contacto.

-Esta noche Yurio... Deja que yo me haga cargo.


	6. Error

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se encontraba encerrado en la habitación con Yuri? Entre caricias y besos, el japonés había perdido la noción del tiempo. No se encontraba en su celo, pero se sentía casi como si así fuera. El calor invadía su cuerpo y le pedía a gritos más contacto con el rubio. Las caricias por sobre la ropa hace bastante habían dejado de ser suficientes para el mayor así que sus manos se encontraba recorriendo la piel desnuda del ruso, quien apenas minutos antes se había despojado de su camiseta, exponiendo su blanca piel, permitiéndole al japonés explorar los más recónditos lugares de esta.

-Yuri…-susurró el mayor mientras besaba el pecho del rubio, bajando lentamente, hasta detenerse en el elástico del pantalón de este.

El menor se encontraba con el rostro cubierto, estaba totalmente rojo, y no podía controlar lo agitada que estaba su respiración, los besos que Yuuri depositaba en su piel parecían quemar aún más que su interior.

El mayor llevó una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna del menor y comenzó a acariciar por sobre la tela, provocando ligeros gemidos por parte del rubio.

-Nggh… Yuuri… -el ruso se descubrió el rostro mientras con sus manos buscaba el rostro de Yuuri, una vez lo encontró le hizo subir hasta su rostro y comenzó a besarlo de manera desesperada, como si la vida se le fuera en ello. El mayor continuaba acariciando su miembro, pero en algún momento mientras sus lenguas se entrelazaban, Yuuri había deslizado su mano hasta la ropa interior del rubio, la cual se encontraba totalmente húmeda.

-Yurio… Estás todo mojado-dijo el pelinegro mientras esbozaba una sonrisa lasciva, aunque él se encontraba en la misma situación que Yuri se sentía con la confianza suficiente para molestar un poco al menor.  

-Acaso crees…. ¿Crees que no lo sé, cerdo?- dijo a regañadientes mientras ladeaba el rostro evitando el contacto visual con el mayor. Ante dicha acción Yuuri sonrió complacido, y con cuidado comenzó a deslizar su mano por debajo de la ropa interior del rubio, apenas rozando el miembro del ruso, lo cual provocó que Yuri dejara escapar un sonoro gemido de placer.

-¿Se siente bien Yurio?-al momento que hacia la pregunta el pelinegro aprisionó el miembro del menor con algo de fuerza y comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente, lo cual resultó en una ola de calor para el rubio, quien se aferraba con fuerza a las sabanas de su cama, tratando de controlar sus gemidos a como dé lugar.

-S-se siente… maravilloso… Yuuri, pero… -con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, y mientras Yuuri aún le masturbaba se acercó a este y le abrazó por el cuello susurrándole al oído- pero estoy seguro que se sentirá mucho mejor, cuando estés dentro de mí.

Aquellas palabras detonaron algo en Yuuri, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de tumbar al rubio y quitarle la última prenda que le quedaba, y así lo hizo, observó detenidamente como la entrada del menor se encontraba lista para ser penetrada, y le pareció lo más excitante que había visto en mucho tiempo, si el cuerpo del menor era parecido al suyo, no habría necesidad de mayor preparación, y la verdad él tampoco quería esperar más.

Tomó a Yuri por las caderas y acercó su miembro hasta la entrada palpitante del menor, introduciéndose lentamente para no lastimar al ruso. Mientras entraba en Yuri, el aludido dejó escapar un gemido de alivio, Yuuri por su parte sentía como la entrada del menor lo envolvía a medida de que entraba en él.

Para el japonés era una experiencia totalmente nueva, es más no sabía que se podía sentir tan bien el hacerlo con otro omega, nunca hubiera pensado que era remotamente posible, la verdad, los libros de texto de la escuela se limitaban a enseñar que las parejas debían ser de un omega y un alfa, y en algunos casos, quizás un beta. 

-Yuuri… muévete maldita sea-ordenó el rubio mientras Yuuri parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, una vez le puso atención al menor, se dio cuenta que ya se encontraba por completo dentro de él. Una ola de calor le recorrió al sentir la entrada de Yuri contraerse alrededor suyo. Comenzó a moverse lentamente, al ritmo que creyó adecuado.

Se estaba volviendo loco, con cada pequeña embestida que Yuuri le daba se sentía en la gloria, apenas había sentido el miembro del japonés dentro del sintió un alivio increíble. Las esencias de ambos llenaban por completo la habitación y estaba seguro que incluso fuera de esta era posible sentir el olor de ambos. Pero aquello poco le importaba, en ese preciso momento tanto su mente como su cuerpo estaban totalmente entregados a aquella experiencia.

En un movimiento cuidadoso, mientras Yuuri lo penetraba volvió a abrazarlo por el cuello, hasta quedar pegado a él, necesitaba sentir todo lo del japonés en ese momento, su respiración agitada, su sudor cayendo por sus mejillas, el toque de sus pieles desnudas, todo lo de el pelinegro le llamaba. Por un momento deseó que ese momento nunca terminara.

:::::::::::::::::

Algo definitivamente no andaba bien. Si bien su unión era reciente y aquello eran solo rumores, de verdad sentía que algo andaba mal. Se decía que entre alfa y omega que comparten una unión era posible sentir las emociones que sus parejas estaban experimentando aun estuvieran lejos. Y si aquello llegaba a ser remotamente cierto, porque… ¿Por qué demonios sentía tanta excitación? ¿En qué estaba Yuuri?

Viktor no pudo controlarse más, tomó su abrigo y salió de su departamento hacia el departamento del rubio. Con algo de prisa llegaría en unos 15 minutos al lugar y aclararía todas sus dudas. 

:::::::::::::::

-¡Y-Yuuri! – llevaban alrededor de una hora en ello y a pesar que Yuri había alcanzado el climax 3 veces, ambos aun parecían no estar satisfechos, sobre todo Yuuri quien contaba con una resistencia increíble. El rubio por su parte, se encontraba exhausto pero nunca lo admitiría, pues mostrarse derrotado ante el japonés nunca había sido una opción.

Siguieron entre caricias, gemidos y embestidas hasta que la marca de Yuuri comenzó a molestarle enormemente, ardía, y comenzaba a sentir preocupación, enojo, celos. Se separó del rubio y cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Oh dios… ¿q-qué… que acabo de hacer?- el pelinegro se cubrió el rostro y se alejó del rubio- Viktor… -llevó su mano hasta la marca en la parte de atrás de su cuello y la acarició suavemente- engañé a Viktor…

-… Viktor… -Yuri murmuró por la bajo, se encontraba enfadado y dolido, después de todo lo que había pasado hace nada, ese idiota solo podía pensar en Viktor- ¡Estoy harto de que solo pienses en ese idiota! –se levantó de la cama con algo de dificultad pues estaba algo dolorido- acaso… acaso no te das cuenta que yo…

Yuri estaba a punto de dejar salir todo lo que llevaba guardado en su interior, pero se distrajo con un fuerte olor que conocía muy bien. Canela. Ese olor era de Viktor. Enseguida se sintieron varios fuerte golpes en la puerta.

-¡Yuuri! ¡Yurio! ¡Necesitamos hablar!  


End file.
